Silena Remebrance
by loverisis
Summary: This is a brief story, about Clarisse planning Silena's birthday one year after she died. It's short but showed how much Silena was important to Clarisse  short part of Chris in there ...


_It's quite short, but it's a remember note: Silena must be honored and not forgotten__…_

Clarisse POV

**S**tood up for what she believed

**I**ndeed kind, and nice

**L**oved with all her heart and made everyone pleased

**E**mbraced the one who needed comfort with might

**N**o way, she'd let you down, ever

**A**bsolutely special, and whenever I think about those things…I miss her and wish her peace forever.

Tomorrow is Silena's birthday and even though she's dead, does not mean I won't honor her, "Clarisse I had no idea that you knew to write such soft, lovely words" Chris complimented, "I mean it's wonderful." He kept walking around the Big House Room.

"Are you only saying this because you are my boyfriend?" I asked.

"No… really, it's really good. Silena would love it. She'd be so proud of you." He stopped wondering around Big House and sat to work on the "commemoration" with me.

"Chris, I miss her…" I said, my words could be sweet, but my voice remained cold and rough.

"I know, she did so much for us, us two." He accorded.

I remembered different times, when she made me smile. She was the only one who new who the real me is, she knew when I was happy, she knew when I was gloomy, she knew when I was fuming, she knew when I was calm as the sea when Poseidon is sleeping and she most of all people, knew when I was in love. Of course, I have to play hardcover, and say that I don't mind, that she was only a Aphrodite cheek, but on my head I really thank her, because half of my happiness wouldn't be happening if she didn't help me. I felt tears coming, I turned my head away, just in case, but I had been training for something like this, I mean, tears.

I felt _okay _with Chris seeing me cry, but this wasn't the right time or moment. In fact, it never seemed like the right time and moment to put it all out, to actually speak to someone about the situation. It hurt inside, when I just thought of her. She had natural beauty, dark glossy hair. Plump red lips, with sapphire blue, big eyes and everything on her body seemed to match her. The arms matched the abdomen; even the feet matched the neck. It was like ice cream and banana, the perfect combination. And just like a Banana Split, it's not only pretty, it's soft and sweet, and you mess with it too much, it falls apart. (God all this food talking is leaving me hungry).

"It's all right, okay?" Chris hugged me from backwards.

"Let's continue…" I induced.

"Right" He smiled warmly, that smile that made me feel exclusively hot inside and he gave me rapid kiss.

"Okay…back to work." I ordered, noticing the thing was getting distracted. "Chris, can you check if anyone in the Aphrodite Cabin wants to go?" I asked.

"Sure." He paced off to their cabin.

I strolled to Demeter's and knocked on their door.

Katie Gardner, appeared, holding a tissue and crying.

"Clarisse, it's just so sad. I'll go get it for you." She went in her cabin. She handed me a huge bouquet of roses. A transparent plastic was holding them together, along with a pink bow. The roses were red blackish (really, that does exist) and they smelled delicious.

"Thanks, Katie." I thanked, I know this me that you are seeing might seem a bit out of character, but I promised myself that during the two days in remembrance of Silena, I would not be mean.

"Your welcome, Clarisse. Bless Silena's grave for me." She wished, I balanced my head.

The next day, at night I brought the flowers and I was even wearing a black dress. No one, except me and Chris showed up.

"None of those brats came?"

"Apparently, Drew prohibited them to come close to this grave."

"You can go first." I said.

"Happy birthday, Silena. I really want to thank you for everything you did, so Clarisse and I would work as a couple. Thanks…" He said solemnly.

"Can I have a moment alone, Chris?" I asked.

"Sure." He paced away.

"So… Silena, hi. I made this poem for you, and I hope you like it, cause it is all made about you:

**S**tood up for what she believed

**I**ndeed kind, and nice

**L**oved with all her heart and made everyone pleased

**E**mbraced the one who needed comfort with might

**N**o way, she'd let you down, ever

**A**bsolutely special, and whenever I think about those things…I miss her and wish her peace forever.

Let those words sink in and I brought roses too. See you some other time. Ah, and Silena, thanks for everything" I thanked. And surprisingly a voice echoed on the deep night: "You are welcome Clarisse!" It said.

That's how it ended. Oh, expect for the next day, when my pact was broken, when I ripped Drew's face apart (again).


End file.
